


Feels Like Home

by Michael_Demos



Series: Smurf-fics [4]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Tree Bark, Version M Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Relationships: Schtroumpf Bûcheron/Schtroumpf Grognon| Grouchy Smurf/Timber Smurf
Series: Smurf-fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099580





	Feels Like Home

Timber had fallen down a crack in the earth while running from Gargamel, and his shoulder had hit the ground hard. After the wizard had passed, he’d tried and failed to climb out. He wasn’t Nurse, but he was fairly sure his arm was dislocated, if not broken.

They’d been helping Farmer harvest his smurfberry crops- Grouchy, Actor, and Timber himself- when Gargamel and Azrael had found them. They’d scattered, and Timber had chosen to run into the trees. The path he took, however, had led him to what appeared to be one of Miner’s abandoned, partly-caved-in mines. He’d fallen through a crack in the ceiling, and his arm had screamed in protest when he tried to move it, and now he was stuck.

He still had his axe with him, fortunately, and had cut away part of a fallen wooden beam. With that and his shirt, he’d made a makeshift sling, but that left him with only one usable arm.

It had been a few hours. Gargamel was long gone, and Timber was getting hungry. Sure, the other Smurfs had likely started looking for him by now, but the forest was big, and Timber knew it better than anyone. There were any number of directions he could have gone, and any number of places to hide.

Of course he’d called for help. Of course he’d tried to shift the rubble. But nobody seemed to be close enough to hear, and his voice had gotten hoarse, and every time he moved the rocks the ceiling creaked alarmingly. He’d even called for help from the trees, hoping his strange ability to make them obey would work, but none of them could reach their branches far enough.

His throat felt better now, so Timber tried a different approach. If yelling didn’t work, he’d sing. Besides, as Harmony liked to say, “a little music goes a long way.”

_ “Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself/Makes me want to lose myself in your arms _

_ There's something in your voice/Makes my heart beat fast/Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life _

_ If you knew how lonely my life has been/And how long I've been so alone/If you knew how I wanted someone to come along/And change my life the way you've done...” _

Without realizing it, Timber had gone through six songs, and the last two had been love songs. Specifically, songs he wished he could sing to Grouchy without melting into a Smurf-colored puddle of biromantic disaster. If he was being honest, Grouchy was more than a friend- or even a boyfriend. He was home.

_ “It feels like home to me/It feels like home to me/It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from _

_ It feels like home to me/It feels like home to me/Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong-” _

“Timber?!”

Hearing the panicked voice, the lumberjack looked up. “Grouchy?”

Grouchy’s face, worried and pale, appeared over the hole. “Timber!!” He withdrew, yelling to someone Timber couldn’t see, “hey, I found him!” A moment later, a rope tumbled through the crack, and Grouchy slid down with a lantern.

“Are you okay??” Grouchy demanded, all but tossing the lantern aside. He rushed over to Timber and threw his arms around him. Timber yelled.

Grouchy flinched backwards, gaze landing on the sling. “You’re  _ not  _ okay!”

Timber winced. “Well…”

“Well nothing,” retorted Grouchy. He took the end of the rope, tying it around his waist. He then bent down and scooped Timber into his arms, careful not to jostle him too much.

Timber halfheartedly shoved at Grouchy. “I can walk,” he protested. “It’s only my arm that’s-“

Grouchy gave him a flat stare. “Can you climb?”

Timber opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. He could not.

Grouchy grunted, rolling his eyes. “That’s what I thought.” He tugged on the rope twice, then turned and yelled upwards. “Farmer, I’ve got him! Pull us up!” A shout of agreement came from above, and as they rose, Timber glanced away. “Sorry.”

Grouchy snorted. “For what? For being an idiot and landing on your shoulder? You should be.” He glanced down. “Besides, you’re safe now. There’s nothing else to apologize for.”

_ A window breaks down a long dark street/And a siren wails in the night/But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me/And I can almost see through the dark there is light _

_ If you knew how much this moment means to me/And how long I've waited for your touch/If you knew how happy you are making me/I never thought that I'd love anyone so much _

The two reached the top without incident, and were greeted by a very worried Farmer and Actor. Apparently they’d regrouped at the Great Oak once Gargamel had vanished. Once they realized Timber wasn’t with them, Grouchy had insisted on starting the search immediately. “We didn’t know where you were until Grouchy heard you singing,” Actor finished. “What happened? Did Gargamel catch you?”

“No,” Timber answered, “but I fell into one of Miner’s abandoned mineshafts. I think I might have broken my arm.” He was surprised by how calm he was, actually, which was probably a bad thing. Sure, it hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as when he’d first fallen.

“Thanks for getting me out of there, Smurfs,” he added.

Grouchy smiled down at him, and he was distracted.

_ (It feels like home to me/It feels like home to me/It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from _

_ It feels like home to me/It feels like home to me/Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong) _

Grouchy didn’t leave his side for the next three weeks. Nurse said Timber’s arm hadn’t been broken, and not even dislocated- just badly bruised- but his adorably protective boyfriend refused to let him “exert himself” in any way.

Timber didn’t complain- especially when Grouchy insisted on chopping the wood instead of him. 

_ It feels like I’m all the way back where I belong _


End file.
